


Birthday Boy

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a birthday on December 24th just isn't the same, even for Ryoma.</p><p>This was the result of a prompt phrase.  The phrase is stated at the end of the fic.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

Birthday Boy (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Echizen Ryoma pulled his scarf closer around his neck as cold air threatened to chill him and tiny snowflakes tried to slip inside his collar. It was December 24th, and he was on his way home from finishing up a last bit of Christmas shopping for his teammates. Other people seemed to be in the midst of that last-minute-gotta-find-it panic that he'd managed to avoid, despite his lateness in completing his errands. The truth was, despite his reason for going out, Ryoma had a hard time getting excited about Christmas on the 24th.

It wasn't just Christmas Eve for him. It was also his own birthday.

While growing up, it took a while for Ryoma to realize that his birthday and Christmas weren't interchangeable; that it wasn't just a two-day celebration of the holiday. All he knew was that he got presents two days in a row, and there was a cake on the 24th and turkey on the 25th. When he got a little older and talked to other children about their birthdays, he found out what it was like to be pitied for something that wasn't his fault. NOBODY wanted a birthday right before Christmas, or anywhere near it. The only thing more inconceivable was having been born on Christmas day itself. Perhaps there had been a classmate of his in that unenviable position, but it there was, they'd wisely kept quiet about it, and Ryoma had all the unwanted sympathy for himself.

He hadn't despaired over it – that wasn't his style. It wasn't as if he REALLY cared when his birthday was, even if other kids had two special days in the year to look forward to and he seemed to have just one that somehow stretched into 48 hours. Besides, he didn't really like being the center of attention unless he was on a tennis court, and people made too big a fuss over birthdays in general. Better to have a birthday that took a backseat to the day that came after it, really.

A Christmas display in a store window caught his eye and he stopped. It was full of moving, mechanical elves, reindeer, and a big Santa with his arm lowering the same bag into the same chimney over and over. A model train was running in a circle surrounding the display. Ryoma wasn't sure what the significance of the train was supposed to be, but the lights and tinsel were pretty. So why did the sight of it make him feel depressed instead of joyful? He didn't want to think that it was because all the decorations, music, excitement and fuss was for Someone Else's birthday and not his. That would just be ridiculous and immature, two things Echizen Ryoma was not. Besides, hadn't he himself braved the chaos today to go shopping for others? He didn't hate Christmas; he loved it. As for his birthday, that was okay, too.

It just might be a little more … special … if it happened earlier in the year.

Ryoma didn't linger any longer – he had to get back home because he knew his mother was probably making a special birthday dinner for him, like she did every year.

"Echizen, hi!"

Ryoma looked up in surprise. He'd been thinking so hard that he hadn't noticed he'd been about to pass by the Kawamura sushi restaurant. "Hi, Kawamura-senpai," he greeted. "Merry Christmas," he added. It was expected on the 24th, after all.

"Would you come in for a moment?" his shy, polite teammate requested. "I have something to give you before you go home."

"Sure," Ryoma replied, thinking that he was glad he'd had his friends' remaining Christmas gifts wrapped at the stores. He could give Kawamura his present today, so he'd have it in the morning.

When he stepped into the restaurant, he was nearly knocked back out again by a loud and raucous shout of, "SURPRISE!" and a wealth of colourful streamers flying around him.

All of the Seigaku regulars were there, as was Coach Ryuzaki and … his own parents? What were they doing there when …?

Then he realized it. There were balloons and crepe paper strung everywhere. A big banner stretched across the room that declared, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYOMA!" and there were trays of the Kawamura sushi specialties that he adored. In the center of one table was a birthday cake with lit candles. Everyone, even Tezuka-buchou, was wearing a silly, pointed party hat.

There wasn't a single Christmas-related decoration to be seen.

Momoshiro went over and stuck a party hat onto Ryoma's head. "We and your folks planned this weeks ago! Are you surprised?"

Ryoma could only nod. "B-but how did you know I'd leave the house?" he looked at his father.

He shrugged. "If you hadn't, we'd have sent you on some errand or other. You're easy to fool that way."

His son gave him a Look, but couldn't get too annoyed with his Oyaji this time. His depression had lifted, replaced by genuine joy and excitement, and it was all due to his family and friends' thoughtfulness and consideration.

A glass of Ponta had appeared in his hand and he lifted it. "Cheers!"

His salute was echoed all around, and the birthday party commenced.

\--

(Prompt phrase – A Winter birthday)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
